


Undignified

by Mistress_of_Vos



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Canon Divergence, Español wiiii, F/M, Haters go away, Sakura siendo asombrosa y hermosa como siempre, Sarada hace una mini aparición, Sasuke quiere ser mejor persona, Self-Indulgent
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Vos/pseuds/Mistress_of_Vos
Summary: Sasuke sabe que Sakura no debería estar ahí, mucho menos con él, pero no puede hacer nada al respecto. A fin de cuentas, Sasuke no puede evitar sentirse como se siente.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 13





	Undignified

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic originalmente publicado en fanfiction.net en Diciembre del 2019 
> 
> ¡Sigan mi Twitter! @mistressofvos

.

.

.

Sakura realmente no debería estar ahí.

Pero la pelirrosa es una terca y (o al menos eso piensa Sasuke), poco puede hacerse para sacarle una idea de la cabeza.

Especialmente si dicha idea es un intento de generosidad.

Sakura le cambia los vendajes de donde antes solía estar su brazo izquierdo, y Sasuke juraría que su brazo sigue ahí.

Se recuerda mentalmente que no es así.

Sakura le sana por unos minutos, y Sasuke se pregunta si ella hace lo mismo con Naruto. Si también lo sienta sobre una silla con su fuerza sobrehumana y lo cura en contra de su voluntad.

Nunca lo pregunta en voz alta, eso sería indigno de él.

Pero lo que Sasuke si se atreve a decirle en voz alta es un suave "Gracias" cuando ella, a escondidas de los guardias, le quita la venda de sus ojos por un par de minutos.

Sakura no contesta, pero sonríe como antes.

.

.

.

Sasuke piensa que Sakura luce hermosa.

No es algo que piense confiarle a alguien que no sea su propio ser, pero eso no quita que lo piensa y lo siente y lo emana.

Sakura ha crecido un par de centímetros, ha ganado un par de kilos y su cabello ha recuperado su brillo de antaño (de cuando eran niños, cuando ella lo cuidaba más que a otra cosa).

Lo que se le hace curioso a Sasuke (y quizás a Naruto, quien sabe), es el hecho de que Sakura tape su frente de nuevo, escondiéndola en su largo flequillo.

Un buen día, cuando la Guerra y su exilio han quedado atrás, mientras viajan juntos de la mano, se atreve a preguntarle la razón.

Sakura se lleva los dedos a su nueva marca.

Ese rombo diminuto que adorna su piel cual diamante.

Sasuke entiende.

Y a veces, solo a veces, le dice a Sakura que no se preocupe, que Tsunade seguirá orgullosa de ella aun cuando se entere de lo suyo.

(Muy en el fondo, a Sasuke le preocupa que no sea así).

.

.

.

Se casan en una capilla de un pueblo ajeno a los ninjas.

La capilla es pequeña y huele demasiado a incienso, pero les cobran poco por la ceremonia y no les cuestionan sobre sus bandas de Konoha, así que Sasuke decide no quejarse.

No traían demasiado dinero consigo (la misión no debía ser tan larga, y tampoco debían escabullirse para contraer matrimonio), por lo que Sakura se ve en la vergonzosa situación de casarse con su ropa de pelea.

Sasuke siente cierto remordimiento, pensando que Sakura es una heroína de guerra y la favorita de la quinta Hokage. Su boda debía ser grande y esplendorosa, llena de ruido y regalos.

Sakura no debería estarse casando con un desertor como él.

Pero todos esos pensamientos se callan cuando Sakura aparece en el altar, sonriente y con sus ojos brillantes.

Sasuke sabe que no merece tal amor.

Pero lo acepta y lo corresponde y lo atrapa de todas formas.

.

.

.

Cuando Sarada nace, Sasuke siente que se muere.

De pronto la idea de ser padre ya no es solo una idea, es una realidad que le abofetea con rudeza cuando Karin le pide que sujete a la niña durante unos minutos en lo que ayuda a Sakura a limpiarse

(Porque claro, no contento con haber hecho que Sakura tuviera una boda tan pobre, Sasuke tenia que hacerla parir en una cueva con la única ayuda de Karin y de su fuerza de voluntad).

Sasuke siente el calor del cuerpo de Sarada y le recuerda a una bola de fuego.

Tan diminuta, tan fácil de apagar.

Algo se encoge dentro de Sasuke Uchiha.

Tiene una familia.

Una esposa, una hija.

Un mejor amigo y una aldea a la cual volver.

Itachi estaría orgulloso.

.

.

.

Un año después, Sasuke parte de Konoha.

Y durante doce largos años, se pregunta si realmente es digno del amor de Sakura.

Y se pregunta si es digno del amor de Sarada.

Sasuke prefiere pensar que no, le hace más fácil extrañarlas.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, la verdad es que no se me dan los one shots o los textos largos, creo que por eso la historia se siente medio simplona.
> 
> Esto me surgió mientras escribía el capítulo que sigue de "Un final (in)feliz", la idea era retratar a un Sasuke que no se siente digno de Sakura (porque vamos, al final de Naruto nuestra pelirrosa es toda una diosa, simplemente piensen que se trata de la alumna de Tsunade y eso le da cierto status). Al final me termino saliendo un Sasuke todo tímido pero hey, se intentó.
> 
> Espero no lo hayan odiado.
> 
> Los reviews son gratis, mis queridos shinobis.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer, besos!


End file.
